1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to molded interior panels for vehicle passenger cabins and more particularly relates to a monolithic panel and speaker grill cover for cabin pillars.
2. Description of the Problem
Vehicle interior panels have been conventionally formed from composite molded products, in which skin and base members are molded integrally, or from monolithic thermoplastic materials, which can be given a textured surface of pleasing appearance. Vehicle cabin comfort and ambiance has been further enhanced by providing advanced sound systems using speakers of differing frequency response characteristics distributed around the cabin. Conventionally, the speakers are located behind the panels, and the panels have been adapted to accommodate the speakers by forming openings for the speakers, and then covering the speakers with a separate grill. Forming grills and panels separately poses problems in color matching and in assuring a good fit between the different components. It also requires separate molds for the panel and the grill.
According to the invention there is provided a molded product having a main body formed of a monolithic sheet of thermoplastic. The thermoplastic sheet has side and back sections extending horizontally at substantially right angles to one another and define an upright orientation of the molded product. The side and back sections are connected to a central vertical spine between the side and back sections. An intermediate angled section interrupts the vertical spine and is located between the side and back sections. Front and rear major surfaces cover the main body. A plurality of apertures through the intermediate angled section connecting the front and rear major surfaces and serve as an integral speaker grill.
Additional effects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description that follows.